shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Walkshur
Walkshur is the slash ship between Miles Upshur and Chris Walker from the Outlast fandom. Canon Outlast Chapter 1: ADMINISTRATION BLOCK Miles arrives to Mount Massive Asylum for the Criminally Insane. He’s able to get inside though a side window, where after some short exploring, he makes it to a small library, where he finds human heads lining some bookshelves. Miles doesn’t know it at that time, but ripping people’s heads off is Chris Walker’s signature. Moments after leaving the library, Miles can see and hear Walker in the distance patrolling the area, where he enters another room. Miles continues forward and as he’s about to cross between a narrow path, Walker grabs him, calling him, “Little pig.” Walker then proceeds to throw Miles out of a window, causing him to fall one story. Sometime later, Miles awakes to Martin Archimbaud, commonly dubbed “Father Martin”, leaning over him, upon seeing his camcorder, he calls him an “apostle” and tells him to “guard his life”. Miles attempts to unlock the main doors using the security controls but is thwarted by Father Martin after turning off the power to the asylum. Walker tracks Miles down in the security room, forcing Miles to hide in a locker. Notes/Documents: * Miles can find Chris Walkers’ document, titled . * Miles acquires the “ ” note by recording Chris Walker while hiding in the locker. Miles writes: “The big fucker is stalking me. Found a patient file for a CHRIS WALKER, ex-military police, several tours in Afghanistan. A lot of the blood in this place is on his hands. But not all of it.” Chapter 2: PRISON BLOCK Walker is in the middle of ripping the head off of an employee in the asylum-prison while speaking about containment as Miles is passing by from a distance. After Miles reaches the security control for an airlock, Walker appears from the other side and smashes his way through reinforced glass, causing the airlock to malfunction and burst into flames. An air vent opens, allowing Miles to escape through the air duct. Dropping down, Miles is blasted out of a window by an explosion and is again pursued by Walker in the dark, though escapes by squeezing through a barricade. Notes/Documents: * Miles acquires the “ ” note by recording Chris Walker ripping the head off a Murkoff employee while Miles is passing through a broken airlock. Miles writes: “I can’t shake Chris Walker, the big ugly fucker who likes ripping off peoples’ heads. I hear him muttering about security protocols, containment. What if he’s not the problem? What if he’s trying to fix it?” Chapter 3: SEWER Miles attempts to drain the water and continue onward when Walker jumps down the manhole to continue his hunt of him. After walking through many tight drains, passageways, and broken catwalks, Miles finds a large flooded area where he encounters Walker again, hunting him. Once Miles reaches the latter he must climb to escape, Walker will always spot him once he reaches the stairs leading up to the latter and kill him if caught. Chapter 4: MALE WARD Once surviving Dr. Richard Trager, Miles eventually enters a burning cafeteria. He goes towards a switch that operates the sprinklers. He soon then enters into an area being patrolled by Walker. Miles navigates his way around, avoiding Walker to put out the blazing fire and continue onward. Chapter 5: COURTYARD Once jumping down from a ledge, Miles hears Walker before he sees him. He climbs to another ledge and jumps down to the ground. Miles heads for a path leading toward stairs when a bolt of lightning flashes, allowing Miles to see Walker. Walker immediately starts chasing Miles. Miles runs back and circles around a gazebo, before running where Walker had just emerged from. Miles makes a right at the bottom of the stairs and crawls into a busted wall, too small for Walker to fit through. Chapter 7: RETURN TO THE ADMINISTRATION BLOCK After leaving the female ward, Miles finds a variant telling him, “Only one way out, only one way,” indicating for him to keep moving. Once pushing through two areas of narrow passage, Walker appears at the end of the hall Miles is moving down. He immediately spots Miles and rushes at him. Running as well, Miles makes it past Walker and continues down the hallway. He goes through the third door on the left, finding an open vent and moves up into it. Once Father Martin commits self-immolation on a cross, Miles takes a key on a pedestal for use in the elevator and leaves the room. He exits through a vent, and when he drops through an opening into a hall, he meets Walker once again. After finding a way past him, Miles goes through a kitchen and into an elevator, which takes him down to the underground lab. Chapter 8: UNDERGROUND LAB Miles comes to face the dreaded Walrider. As the Walrider gives chase, Miles runs back, only to be greeted by Walker at the lab’s entrance, who tackles him to the floor, telling him he won’t escape this time and utters his nickname for Miles, little pig, one last time. Unknowingly having put himself in the path of the charging Walrider, he is grabbed and spiraled away from Miles, slamming into a wall. Miles films as the Walrider lifts him up into the air and flies with him through a nearby closed air grate, forcing Walker’s huge body through such a tiny area, which shreds his body, spilling a massive amount of blood and guts on the floor, killing him. Notes/Documents: * Miles acquires the “ ” note by recording Chris Walker’s demise. Miles writes: “This is the way you die. Ripped to pieces from the inside, watching your marrow scatter on a concrete wall. You’ve escaped one Hell, Chris Walker. God help me but I somehow hope you didn’t find another.” Fanon On AO3, Walkshur is the third most written ship within the Outlast (Video Games) fandom tag; Walker’s most written and Miles’ second most written. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Miles/Walker tag on FanFiction.net Trivia * The room Chris Walker enters in the beginning of the game is always locked once he goes in. No matter how fast the player runs, Miles will not be able to catch up to him. * Chris Walker is only antagonist of the game Miles feels sympathy for. Navigation